Friends?
by birchlover149
Summary: Cleo and Pesto have a friendly relationship, but Cleo wants it to be more than that. Will Pesto get the message, or will he remain clueless and in love with Amanda?


Cleo' s POV

Hi. I'm Cleo Anastaisa Bernstein. I'm eleven years old and I have brown hair and eyes. I'm a year younger than my brother Wyatt and I have a big crush on his best friend Pesto. I live in Oregon with my family (minus my dad) in an apartment.

"Pesto!" I shout across the school yard. I see him jog towards me.

"What's up Cleo?" He asks, staring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Wyatt's going out of town with Amanda, Jasmine and Crash. So, maybe we could hang?"I ask nervously. A grin makes its way to his face.

"I'd like that. Meet me at the arcade at one. That's when I'm off."

"Okay. See you then." I wink and walk away.

I rush home and see Amanda sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Amanda, I need your help. I'm hanging out with Pesto tomorrow and I don't know what to wear!" I say dragging her into the room I share with Wyatt. "Out!" I bark when I see him sitting on his bed with Crash.

"But we're packing Cleo!" Wyatt whines.

"I don't care. Amanda and I are doing girl things. Now leave!"

They immediately run out after that.

"So. A date with Pesto huh?"

"Well, It's not technically a date, I mean I just asked if he wanted to hang out and he said sure so-"

"Shut up! Now, let's find you the perfect outfit to make him fall head over heels for you." She smiles and digs through my closet.

*3 hours later*

We finally settled on black skinny jeans, a tight purple tank top, a black leather jacket, black and white high tops, black gloves with finger holes and a grey beanie. Amanda puts my hair in rollers and I have to leave them in until tomorrow so my hair will be curly.

"Thanks Amanda," I say giving her a hug.

"Anything for my little sister's first date," she says and leaves. I get changed into my pajamas and fall asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

*Next day*

Cleo's POV

I wake up at 10:00 and go out to eat breakfast. I see a note on the fridge, two actually.

The first one says:

Cleo, I left at 9:30 to take Amanda, Wyatt, Crash and Jasmine to the airport. I'm going to get lunch after, so I'll be home at 12:30. -Mom

The second one is form Amanda:

Hey sis, I hope you have fun on your 'date' with Pesto. Don't do anything stupid. Love you, Amanda.

I smile and shake my head. I hop into the shower after putting on a shower cap to keep my hair from falling out of the rollers. After I'm done about 20 minutes later it's almost 11:00. I decide to watch some TV.

*1 1/2 hours later*

I just put on my shirt and now I'm taking my hair out. When I'm done, I have soft curls all around my head. I apply some tan sparkly eyeshadow and black eyeliner. I put on my jeans and shoes, then my beanie. I grab my bag and jacket and swing them over my shoulder.

"Mom! I'm leaving to meet Pesto! I'll be home later!"

I say and walk out the door. When I get to the arcade Pesto is standing in front of the counter waiting. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a button up blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up so you can see his muscles. I'm practically drooling when he notices me.

"Hey Cleo! Wow, you look really pretty. I-I mean you always look pretty. B-but you look prettier now," he stumbles.

"Thanks Pesto. You look good too. I like your shirt,"I reply, running my finger along his upper arm. His face turns red and he looks down.

"So, do you, um, want to hang here or go somewhere else? We can go to my house, if you want."

"Sure," I say and bite my lip.

Once we get to his house he brings me into his room. "My parents work late at the arcade usually, so we have about 5 hours to ourselves," he says and lays down on his bed.

"Okay," I say admiring his room. He has a bunch of trinkets and stuff, and they're all really cool. "What so you want to do?" I ask turning to face him.

"We could watch a movie. We have the house at the end of the street, my favorite!"

"Pesto! You know I hate horror movies!" I whine with a pout on my face.

"It's okay, I'll be right here," he says smiling softly. I grin and shake my head.

"Fiiineee!" I say reluctantly and lay down on his bed next to him. He has a TV right across from it, so he turns it on and we start watching. Literally at every single scary part I'm huddled into his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around me. When its over we go get a snack. Somehow, instead of getting peanut butter on my crackers, I get it on his face.

"Why Cleo? Why?" He sighs and tries to get it off. He gets most of it, but there's still some left on his cheek.

"You still have some left on your cheek!" I giggle. Then he looks at me deeply in the eyes and smiles. I smile shyly and kiss his cheek, getting the peanut butter off. "There. All gone."

"Cleo, can I ask you something?" He asks seriously.

"Sure, anything Pesto," I say searching his eyes.

"You know how there's the um, the dance in a couple weeks on the night before the last day of school right?"

"Yeah, Amanda said she's gonna help me get a dress. If someone asks me that is," I say, a little depressed.

"Nobody's asked you yet?"

"No." I hide my face behind my hair.

"Then those guys are idiots." He pushes my hair out of my face. "I would-um..." He trails off.

"You'd what, Pesto?" I ask.

"I would ask you. I mean, if-if you wanted me to." His face turns red.

"I want you to," I say barely audible. He looks up at me and smiles. "Cleo, would you go to the end of the year dance with me? Just-just as friends of course, not to make it awkward," he asks.

"I would love to Pesto," I say and wrap my arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug.


End file.
